


Christmas Eve With Mickey

by likeraininjuly



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Smut, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Ian x Mickey - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:38:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5642884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeraininjuly/pseuds/likeraininjuly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian is living with Mickey, Svetlana, Yevgeny, and Mandy at the Milkovich house. He comes home from work late on Christmas Eve and tries to get Mickey in the Christmas spirit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Eve With Mickey

It was late after Ian got off work at the club and the snow was coming down hard. He trudged through the white thickness that was now up to his knees and climbed the stairs to the Milkovich house. He slowly opened the door, careful not to make too much noise, and tiptoed in. He crept past the tree that had been decorated, regardless of Mickey’s protest. Remembering the conversation that took place after Ian had brought in the tree the second December 1st hit.

“What the fuck is that?” Mickey asked.

“It’s a Christmas tree, duh.” Ian answered. 

“I know that, captain obvious. I mean what the fuck is it doing here?” Mickey said back, mocking Ian. 

“I thought the place could use some brightening up! I’ve never seen you guys decorate before..” Ian said, his eyes on Mickey now.

“Yeah well we never had anyone who gave a shit about decorating or who even cared about any Holiday for that matter. Don’t see what the point is.” Mickey said, not daring to look up.

“Mickey,” Ian said walking over to him and cupping his face, forcing their eyes to meet. 

“I didn’t mean to..” Ian said softly.  
“I know..it’s okay.” Mickey said staring into soft green eyes for a moment before turning away. 

“We don’t have to.” Ian said back to Mickey.

“No, I don’t mind it.” He said, knowing how much Christmas meant to Ian. And honestly, he was actually starting to enjoy it himself, taking an interest in all of the Gallagher traditions. It made him feel like a part of something for once.

“So are we gonna do this shit or what, firecrotch?” Mickey said, with a smile on his face now, pushing Ian lightly.

“Yes!” Ian said, excited. “I’ll go wake Yev up from his nap so he can help.” He continued.

 

Ian snapped back to reality, his eyes fixed on Mickey now who was asleep on his back. He looked so damn cute when he slept, there was no hardness in his face. Ian stood there for a moment, taking in his beauty before sneaking behind the couch where Mickey was sleeping. He jumped over full force, landing right on top him, straddling him in the process.

“What the fuck?!” Mickey jerked awake, swinging at Ian but the redhead leaned back, anticipating his reaction to waking up so abruptly. 

“Merry Christmas Eve!” Ian shouted, his smile wide. 

“Jesus Christ, Ian. You can’t just wake someone up like that.” Mickey said, his hands still held up in fists.   
Ian grabbed his wrists and pinned them to his waist, leaning down. 

“I’m sorry. I’m just so excited!” Ian proclaimed. 

“You’re so childish.” Mickey said back, rolling his eyes. “No one even fucking says ‘Merry Christmas Eve’ it’s not even a real holiday.” He continued. 

“How could you even say that?” Ian gasped, his mouth wide open. “Come on Mick, where’s your christmas spirit?” Ian asked, smiling down at him. 

“Ba-humbug.” Mickey scoffed, but couldn’t help a smile from forming. He secretly loved that his boyfriend was so into the holidays. He loved when Ian was happy, genuinely happy. 

“Wait.” Ian said, pulling out 2 Santa hats that were hanging out of his back pocket. He put one on his head, then did the same to Mickey. “There. Now you have no choice. You’re wearing a fucking Santa hat.” Ian laughed. Mickey was laughing now too. 

“Come here.” Mickey pulled Ian down by his scarf and kissed him passionately.   
Ian kissed back, his stomach swarming with butterflies and warmth. He pulled Mickey’s shirt, making him sit upright and pressed their bodies together, wrapping his arms around the dark haired man’s neck. He jerked away and looked into deep blue eyes. He swore he could swim in them, they were so clear.

“So, do I get a Christmas present on Christmas Eve?” Ian asked, raising his eyebrows playfully. 

“No. No presents until Christmas morning. That’s the rule. Besides, you should be giving me the present for waking me up like that, asshole.” Mickey answered, smirking.

“Aww. Well I had something else in mind anyway.” Ian said, licking his lips, looking down at the bulge in Mickey’s jeans. 

“Oh did you now?” Mickey said with seductive eyes before pulling him into another kiss, their lips clashing together. He licked Ian’s lips, their tongues now intertwining. They stand, moving quickly as Mickey jerked off Ian’s coat and scarf, still locked in a kiss. They break away and take off each other’s shirts, tugging them quickly over their heads. Ian picked his Santa hat off the ground and placed it back on his head, frowning when Mickey didnt do the same. 

“Put the hat back on scrooge.” Ian scooped it up off the floor and handed it to him.

“Ugh, fine.” He said, putting it on. 

Mickey looked down, admiring Ian’s perfect physique, and ran his hands across his abs and up to his chest. God his muscles felt so good. Mickey pulled Ian by the waist and led them to his bedroom. Ian pushed Mickey onto the bed roughly and climbed on top of him. He kissed him again, running his hands through Mickey’s hair. He moved down now, sucking at his neck, leaving a mark on his skin. Mickey moaned softly as Ian was grinding on his growing erection.

“Get on with it.” Mickey said, he couldn’t take the teasing any longer. 

Ian unbuckled his belt and pulled off his jeans and boxers, Mickey did the same. He couldn’t get them off fast enough. Ian moved down Mickey’s chest kissing softly, making his way to his abs, and finally taking him into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the head of his dick before moving down inch by inch, sucking at a steady pace. 

“Shit.” Mickey moaned. “That feels good.” He grabbed the back of Ian’s head and pushed into his mouth further, running his hands through fire red hair.

Mickey reached into the drawer of his nightstand and grabbed lube and a condom, handing it to Ian who squirted some onto his fingers. The redhead slowly inserted a finger and then 2 shortly after into Mickey’s hole. 

“Fuck. Get inside me now.” He said, not wanting to finish already. 

Ian rolled on the condom and lined himself up, moving in slowly. Mickey sighed with relief at his boyfriend being inside him. Ian picked up the pace swiftly, moaning with pleasure. 

“Shit Mickey. You’re so tight.” He said, smiling.

“Pound me.” Mickey gasped and Ian pulled out then went in hard, grabbing his lover’s hips and trusting aggressively, hitting his prostate. 

Mickey moaned and arched his back, Ian digging his nails into Mickey’s skin. 

“I’m close..” Mickey said. 

“Me too.” Ian agreed and grabbed Mickey’s cock, “Oh, Mickey.” Ian whispered in his ear and nibbled on his earlobe, warm cum falling onto his hand after a few pumps. 

Ian followed shortly after, slowing his pace and breathing heavily. He slowly pulled out and rolled over onto his side. Mickey pulled him up to his chest and wrapped his arms around Ian, laying his head on his bare skin. They layed there for a moment in silence before bringing their foreheads together, gazing into each other’s eyes. 

“Merry Christmas, Ian.” Mickey said softly.

“Merry Christmas, Mickey.” Ian responded, a huge grin on his face. They fell asleep embracing each other, truly grateful of the love they shared.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it is now January but I just joined and wanted to post this.  
> This is the first Fic I’m actually posting so thanks for bearing with me. I have others that I have been working on that I will post soon. Anyway, I hope you liked it!  
> Merry (late) Christmas everyone!


End file.
